Gay Boyfriend
by Orejas de Gato
Summary: Unirverso Alterno Soubi y Ritsuka se conocen desde hace tiempo gracias a Seimei, pero se separan y se vuelven a encontrar, teniendo que resolver problemas en que inconcientemente se meten y a otros también, surgiendo de paso uno nuevo...
1. El primer encuentro

Bueno, esto me vino a la cabeza después de escuchar y traducir la canción de Hazzard en un video de Loveless, pero no había entendido muy bien la canción y ya había publicado el fanfic así que quedo con el nombre x_x, perdón si alguien malinterpretó.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Yun Kouga-sama

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pequeño niño de 6 años iba caminando por los pasillos de una casa adornada con colores claros y pasteles, uno que otro cuadro o puerta que coloreaba los pasillos y quitaba la monotonía, se escuchaban el eco de sus pequeños pasitos hasta llegar al frente de una puerta de madera, tocó con su manita la puerta y al no recibir respuesta empujó un poco la puerta hasta abrirla por completo.

-¡Seimei!-Llamó el pequeño, más no vio lo que se esperaba, sentado en el piso, había un chico de aprox. 14 años a 15, el pequeño lo miro entre curioso y desconcertado mientras este devolvía la mirada igual de curiosa y sorprendida.

El más mayor vio al pequeño al frente de él, un lindo niño de 6 años, bajito, piel medio morena, rasgos delicados, ojos violetas, unas adorables orejitas de color negro junto a su cabello corto y cola, mejillas rosaditas y rechonchas, en su mano sujetaba distraídamente un oso color café tan claro que parecía blanco con una corbatita lila, mientras el pequeño vestía un polerón celeste y pantalón del color del oso.

Mientras el pequeño miraba al mayor, alto, ojos azules, hermosas fracciones, piel clara, también con orejitas pero de un color rubio casi blanco con reflejos plateados junto a su largo cabello, camisa blanca y pantalón negro.

-Hola.- Saludó el mayor.

-Hola..-Saludo tímidamente el pequeño llevándose su osito al pecho.

-Oye, no encuentro......-Apareció un niño de 13 años con ellos, parecido al pequeño pero fracciones menos delicadas y masculinas con un suéter azul y blue jeans.-Ritsuka ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Quería que me ayudaras a buscar mis crayones para dibujar- Respondió el pequeño con ojitos grandes y sin aflojar el agarre de su oso.

-Umm...espera un poco y ya voy- Vio que el pequeño aún veía curioso al extraño y este hacia lo mismo mientras lo ignoraba - Ah, cierto, Ritsuka, él es Soubi.

-Mucho gusto Ritsuka-Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Mucho...gusto, Soubi...-Respondió el pequeño mientras miraba la sonrisa y la devolvía amistosamente.

De improviso, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer de entre 23 y 25 años.

-Ritsuka...ah, lamento interrumpir.- Dijo dirigiéndosele a el trío.

-No importa Señora.- Respondió Soubi aún con su sonrisa.

-Mamá, Ritsuka quiere saber donde esta sus crayones.- Le dijo Seimei.

-Bueno, Ritsuka ven- El pequeño obedeció y se acercó- Lo lamento.- Se disculpó la mujer.

-No importa, igual Soubi tenia que irse.- Dijo Seimei mirando al ojos azules.

-Oh, que pena, bueno, adiós Soubi.- Se despidió la joven mujer.

-Adiós Señora Aoyagi, adiós Ritsuka- Se despidió del último mirándolo tiernamente.

-Adiós Soubi...- Se despidió con su manita.

-¿Te acompaño?- Pregunto Seimei.

-No es necesario.- Después de esto miro a la familia y abrió la puerta.- ¡Adiós!- Se despidió y se fue de la casa, dejando unos minutos un extraño silencio

-Ah, si, por cierto Ritsuka- El susodicho miro a su madre- ¿Cómo llamarás a tu osito?- Pregunto finalmente la joven mujer a el más pequeño pensativo y mirando al techo.

-Soubi...-Pronunció Ritsuka mientras quita la vista de ahí y miraba la puerta.


	2. Nos volvermos a ver

En algún lugar de Tokyo, una persona había escuchado el sonido de un teléfono, lo recogió y hablo:

-¿Aló?.-

-Soubi, necesito pedirte un favor.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ritsuka-kun!! Despierta!!-

-¿Eh?-

Un grupo de chicos de 12 años estaba reunido en la entrada de la Escuela Elemental mientras uno miraba el cielo distraído.

-¿Aoyagi-kun pasa algo malo?- Decía un chico de pelo negro largo, con unas orejas con puntas blancas y ojos negros una camisa color crema, y pantalón azul.

-No, es solo que...mi hermano se esta tardando mucho.- Respondió un chico con cabello también negro pero corto y con orejitas , ojos violetas, una playera roja sin mangas y pantalón negro.

-Eh..¿qué habrá pasado?- Pregunto una chica evidentemente más alta que los anteriores, pelo y orejas rosas, ojos verdes, con una blusa blanca con un corazón rojo y blue jeans.

-¿Tal vez tuvo que hacer a algún compromiso?-

-No, me avisaría...-

-Pues es eso o algo le paso.- Dijo finalmente el chico de orejas de punta blanca.

-¡Yayoi-san!¡No preocupes a Ritsuka-kun!- Regañó la pelirosa de modo infantil.

-Yuiko-san...- Lloró.

-Déjalo Yuiko, él no tiene la culpa.-

-Ritsuka-kun...-

-Umm...tal vez solo se tardó un poco.- Respondió Yayoi..-Eh, Aoyagi-kun...-Llamó la atención de este.- ¿Ese chico no es..?

El trío de chicos miro a un muchacho de su edad paseando de la mano con una muchacha.

-Eh..ya es el 2º en una semana.-

-Nee, ya sabia que acabaría haciendo lo mismo igual que los otros.-

-Pero...¿nunca te sientes decepcionado?-

-No.- Respondió Ritsuka con seguridad.

En la Escuela Elemental, Aoyagi Ritsuka era uno de los chicos más cortejados de del 6º Grado, tanto por chicos como por chicas, que después de "molestarlo" un tiempo, aparecían con novi/a o haciendo lo mismo con otra persona.

-No te entiendo.- Comentó Yuiko.

-Igual es maduro reaccionar así.- Concluyó Yayoi.

-¿Eh? ¿por qué?- Cuestionó Yuiko.

-Tenemos 12 años, a mas mayor 13, nadie tiene una relación totalmente seria esta edad.- Respondió Ritsuka.

-Umm...eso le quita lo bonito.-

-Se tarda mucho.-

-Aoyagi-kun, ya debo irme a casa.-

-Yo también, tal vez debas irte a casa sin Seimei.-

-Bueno, esperare otro poco y me iré.-Dijo finalmente- Gracias, ¡Hasta Mañana!-

-¡Hasta mañana!- Se despidieron Yuiko y Yayoi dejando a Ritsuka solo.

Silencio...

-Ya no creo que venga...después me explicara...- Decía mientras salía completamente del jardín de esa escuela pero tropezó con algo.

-Cuánto tiempo Ritsuka...-

-¿Eh..?-

No dijo más, al frente de el había un muchacho de 20 años, piel clara, hermosas fracciones, cabello largo y rubio, casi blanco, usaba gafas, un suéter delgado café claro, y pantalón azul.

-No tienes orejas...es un adulto.- Pensó Ritsuka.

-Eh! ¿Quien eres tu?-

-Nee, ¿ya no me recuerdas? Bueno, no me extraña.-

-¿Recordarte? ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!.-

-Soy Agatsuma Soubi.- Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Soubi?-

-Si, me alegro de verte, es normal que no me recuerdes, la ultima vez que te vi eras a penas un pequeño que recién terminaba kinder.- Dijo mientras se agachaba y lo despeinaba.-¿Cómo te ha ido la vida?, parece que bien.- cometo sonriendo.

-Eh, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Por que estas muy lindo.- Comento mientras veía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Ritsuka.

Aun no se creí que un muchacho que no había visto en 6 años viniera de repente y le hablara como un amigo que lo vio ayer, al doce añero le llegaba la imagen de un chico de aprox. 15 años a 16, cabello hasta debajo de sus hombros, sin las gafas y con orejas.

-Aunque, si tenia 15 o 16, y yo tenia 7...es normal que ahora que tengo 12 tenga más de 19 y haya perdido sus orejas y su pelo creciera.-Pensó reprochándose apenado .-Además las gafas son de viejo.- Pensó en voz alta sin querer.

-¡Oye! ¡No estoy tan viejo!.-

-Perdón, bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Seimei dio que te viniera a buscar ya que el no podía.-

-¿Por qué no podía?-

- Dijo que de último tenia que reunirse con unos compañeros y que no pudo avisarte.-

-Ah, esta bien...-

-¿Vamos?-

-Si.-

Después de la charla se fueron de aquel lugar mientras hablaban de trivialidades, ya tomando el autobús:

-¿Soubi?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué ya no fuiste más a nuestra casa?-

-¿Seimei no te dijo nada?-

-Pues...dejo que tu tutor te había enviado a una escuela lejana y de ahí ya no supo más de ti.-

-Pues si.-

-Pero...¿después de terminar tu educación? ¿volviste a hablar con Seimei?-

-Si, pero por alguna razón nunca hablamos de su hogar y cuando pregunta por ti cambiaba el tema.-

-Umm..¿y eso por qué?- Pregunto incrédulo Ritsuka.

-No estoy realmente seguro... por un tiempo creí que podría pensar que te quería hacer algo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuando nos vimos ya no tenia mis orejas y se veía molesto...-

-Ah...-Solo pronunció Ritsuka- Voy a tener que preguntarle muchas cosas a mi hermano al volver...-Pensó Ritsuka.- ¡Soubi! ¿me acompañas a comprar algo?-

-Claro.- Respondió Soubi con otra sonrisa mientras Ritsuka le volvía el rubor y sentía cosquillas en su estómago.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto..?-

-Adiós Soubi- Se despidió Ritsuka

-Adiós Ritsuka-Le respondió Soubi, finalmente se fue y el chico dentro a la casa.

-Todavía no comprendo...- Susurró para sus adentros.-¿Qué fue eso..?

-Eh, ¿Ritsuka, te pasó algo?- Le preguntó una joven mujer.

-No mamá estoy bien.- Respondió sonriendo.

-Que bueno, ya me preocupaba...Seimei llego antes, por eso me preocupe, ¿con quién estabas?.-

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas de Agatsuma Soubi mamá?-

-Agatsuma Soubi...ah, si, ¿te lo encontraste?-

-No exactamente, me fue a buscar por Seimei.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Dijo que Seimei se lo pidió, ya que no podía ir-

-Que bueno, pero Seimei llegó antes que tú ¿pasaron a alguna parte?-

-Eh...-

------------------- Flash Back---------------------------------------

Después de comprar unas cosas, fueron a un parque y Ritsuka se encontraba lamiendo un barquillo de fresa.

-No lo comas demasiado rápido, se te enfriara el cerebro.- Le advirtió Soubi.

-Descuida, no lo hare, ¿tu no querías?- Pregunto Ritsuka.

-No gracias.-

-Bueno.-Dijo finalmente.- ¿Vas a la universidad cierto?

-Si-

-¿Qué estudias?-

-Arte, estilo japonés.-

-Oh, ¿pintas objetos?-

-Así es-

-¿También personas?

-También.-

-Ah.-

-Si quieres podría pintarte a ti.- Dio mientras se acercaba un poco a Ritsuka mientras este se ruborizaba y volvía a sentir mariposas en su panza.

-Soubi...-

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, no seria agradable que te reprendieran por mi culpa ¿no?-

-Umm...pues si...-Asintió Ritsuka aún ruborizado y...¿decepcionado? no lo sabia, finalmente recogieron sus cosas y se fueron del parque.

---------------Fin de Flash Back---------------------

-¿Ritsuka?-

-¿Eh?- Despertó de sus recuerdos ruborizado Ritsuka.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto su madre.

-Si, ¿dónde esta Seimei?-

-En su cuarto.-

-Gracias.-

-¡Hola Seimei!- Saludó Ritsuka viendo a su hermano recostado en su cama.

-Hola Ritsuka.- Respondió el saludo un chico parecido a Ritsuka pero con 17 años aún con sus orejas.-Lamento no haberte ido a buscar.-

-¡No importa! Me divertí mucho con Soubi.-vio que su hermano cambiaba la expresión un momento.-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No nada.-Volvió a sonreír.-Me alegro que te divirtieras, creí que te enojarías.

-¿Eh? Hermano tu sabes que no puedo enojare contigo, oye...¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Pregunta.- Respondió Seimei

-¿Por qué nunca volviste a invitar a Soubi a la casa?

-Bueno, no lo encontré necesario y creí que mamá podría enojarse.-Respondió

-Ah.-Respondió bastándole esa respuesta.- ¿La próxima vez me recogerás?

-Siempre que no tenga inconvenientes.- Respondió Seimei.- Solo le pediré a Soubi si es un asunto muy importante como para no ir.-

-Ah, bueno...-Dijo Ritsuka un poco triste, ya que de seguro no vería mucho a Soubi si así eran las cosas.- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? - Pensó mientras se daba cuenta que seguía pensando en el rubio.- Bueno, ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches Ritsuka.- Sin más vio a su hermanito cerrar la puerta.


	3. Seimei

De aquí la historia tiene muchas referencias al manga de Loveless ¡así que primero LEELO Ò.Ó!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Umm...-

Ritsuka se encontraba en la entrada de su Escuela, solo que esta vez no tenía a sus amigos para acompañarlo, así que se aburría aun más, se apoyo en la cerca de metal negra con cuidado de no mancharse.

-Otra vez no...- Reviso en su bolsillo buscando algo...finalmente, encontró un celular de tono azul, con un fondo de pantalla celeste con una mariposa tono azul rey.

-------------------Flash Back----------------------------------

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó un Ritsuka incrédulo.

-Un regalo.- Respondió Soubi agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

-Pero...no es mi cumpleaños.- Dijo mirando al adulto confundido.

-Hoy empieza la Estación Rikka ¿verdad?-

-........-Ritsuka callo- Creí que solo Seimei sabia de esas cosas.-Pensó confundido.- Y cosas esta suelen dárselas sus padres a sus hijos...-Siguió pensando.- ¿cómo sabes que me pusieron Ritsuka por eso?- Preguntó un tanto desconfiado.

-Seimei.-

-Ah, bueno-Suspiro.- ¿Por qué un celular?-

-Es para que nunca te sientas solo y nunca te quedes esperando en la entrada- Acarició sus cabellos despeinándolo levemente.- ¿Lo aceptas?.-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.- Respondió finalmente con un pequeño rubor.

---------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------

-Seimei no viene...- Dijo mirando el aparato.

----------------------Flash Flash---------------------------------------

-¿Un celular?- Preguntó Seimei viendo a su hermano mirar el pequeño aparato.

-Sí.-Respondió Ritsuka mirando a su hermano

-¿Quién te lo dio?- Preguntó nuevamente

-Soubi.- Respondió

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó.

-Dijo que era por el comienzo de Rikka.- Respondo mirando aun la pequeña pantalla.

-Umm..raro.- Solo atinó a decir el mayor.

-¿Te sientes bien Seimei?- Pregunto Ritsuka viendo preocupado a su hermano.

-Si, solo es que me suena extraño eso de Soubi...¿dijo otra cosa de porque te lo regalo?

-Dijo que era para que no estuviera solo...y para que no me quedara esperando en la puerta...-Dijo.- Tal vez sea para que me avises si no vas a buscarme, después de todo tu tienes teléfono ¿no?.

-Pues si.-Dijo y después se le vio pensativo.- Bueno, Buenas Noches Ritsuka.

-Buenas Noches Seimei.-Dijo sonriendo mientras se paraba y se iba a su cuarto mientras seguía observando la pantalla con un mensaje:

_Para un dulce pequeño muy especial._

_Soubi._

---------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

- Seimei no me ha llamado, tal vez le paso algo...-Sacudió la cabeza.- No pienses esas cosas...aunque últimamente no ha comido mucho y normalmente esta cansado...llamaré a Soubi.-

Se escuchaba el tono de llamada hasta que paro.

-_¿Aló?_

-Soubi...

-_Ritsuka, ¿qué pasa?_

-Es que...¿Seimei no te ha llamado?

_-No, ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa?_

-Es que hace mucho que salí, aún no llama.-Decía daba vueltas alrededor.

-_Tal vez se olvidó._

_-_Pero si...

_-No te preocupes, tal vez no llevó su celular o se olvidó del tuyo._

-Pero, desde que me lo diste siempre me avisa si se va a demorar, además me tiene anotado en la memoria...

-_Umm...¿quieres que vaya?_

-Bueno...-

-_Espera y ya estoy ahí._

-Esta bien.-

Antes de decir más ya se escuchaba el tono de colgado al otro lado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por venir-.

-De nada.-

Soubi y Ritsuka se encontraban caminando mientras el segundo seguía preocupado y con la cola gatuna moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

-Ritsuka..- Llamo al pequeño viéndolo intranquilo.

-Soubi, ¿y si le paso algo?- Dijo mientras abrazaba a Soubi y este solo podía corresponder.

-Tranquilo.- Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza y le limpiaba las lágrimas.- Ya llegamos, preguntémosle a tu mamá.

Abrieron la puerta de la casa y pudieron ver adentro a una mujer sollozando sentada en la mesa cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-¿Mamá?- Pregunto Ritsuka preguntándose porque lloraba.

-Ritsuka, hijo llegaste.-Dijo la madre volteándose a su hijo

-Mamá ¿que pasa?.-

-Es Seimei...-Empezó a llorar nuevamente poniéndose sus manos nuevamente sobre su rostro.- El...tuvo un desmayo...y rodó por una escalera.

-¿Qué?...-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Doctor se encuentra bien?-

-Si, Seimei es un chico fuerte pero tiene una torcedura en la pierna derecha.

-Pero, ¿cuánto se demorara en curar?- Pregunto la mujer, mientras Ritsuka y Soubi estaban sentados escuchando la conversación.

-Unas 2 semanas.-Respondió el doctor.-¿Usted es su madre?

-Si, ¿puedo pasar?.-Pregunto un poco angustiada.

-Claro.- Dijo finalmente entrando al cuarto con la mujer.

-Ritsuka.-

El susodicho miro a Soubi.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Creo...-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Un poco...aunque una torcedura no es tan grave...-Miro a Soubi.- Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser tan amable conmigo.- Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo quedando en su pecho.

-De nada.-Dijo mientras acaricia su cabeza y sus orejitas, mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la frente, haciendo que Ritsuka se quedara dormido.

Una vez que Soubi y Ritsuka había ido a hablar con Seimei, su madre habló:

-Ritsuka, ve a casa.- Ordenó su madre.

-Pero, ¿y Seimei?- Preguntó Ritsuka.

-Me quedare con el esta noche, tu debes ir a la escuela mañana.-

-Pero mamá...- Intentó cuestionar pero lo interrumpieron.

-Soubi-san, ¿lo podría cuidar?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Si.-

-Pero mamá...-

-Sin peros Ritsuka, no olvides tus estudios.-Dijo la mujer, para después sonreírle a su hijo y acariciarle la cabeza.- Vamos, se bueno y ve, llegó mañana ¿si?.-

-Bueno- Aceptó finalmente.- Buenas Noches Mamá.- Dijo despidiéndose

-Buenas Noches Ritsuka.- Dijo dándole un abrazo a su hijo y un beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches Soubi-kun.-

-Buenas Noches Señora.-

Un atardecer anaranjado mezclado con las flores y verde de un parque...

-Soubi...-Dijo de repente Ritsuka.

-¿Si Ritsuka?- Preguntó viendo al pequeño.

-Todo estará bien, ¿verdad?.-Preguntó con ojos tristes y las orejas y cola caídas.

-Por supuesto que si Ritsuka.- Dijo con una sonrisa, acto siguiente saco una manos de los bolsillos y la alzo un poco.-¿Vamos?.

-Si.-Dijo tomando la mano mientras caminaban por el húmedo pasto.


	4. Una noche alumbrada de estrellas

-¿Vas a dormir?- Preguntó Soubi al cerrar la puerta

-Si, aunque aun no tengo sueño.- Respondió yéndose a su cuarto.

Después de lo sucedido llegaron a la casa de Ritsuka, después de un rato, este tenía puesto ya el pijama, cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Aló?- Preguntó Ritsuka al poner el aparato en su oído.

Se veía un living adecuadamente alumbrado mientras Soubi se sentaba en el sillón y buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos.

-Seimei, ¿qué estarás intentando hacer ahora?- Cuestionó con pesar mientras encendía un cigarrillo, para después fijar su mirada en una pequeña figura caminar con un pijama azul pálido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó mientras veía a Ritsuka sentarse al lado suyo.

-Llamó la profesora.- Contestó

-¿Qué dijo?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Que mañana no hay clases porque tenían una junta.-Dijo Ritsuka haciendo una leve pausa.-Aunque de todos modos no puedo dormir.-Finalizó y después miro el cigarrillo.-No fumes dentro de una casa.-

-Umm....- Lo apaga con pesar.-Ritsuka.-El susodicho lo mira.-¿Quieres ver un película?.-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!-Dijo moviendo una inquieta colita para después bajar la cabeza ruborizado y hacer reír al rubio.

Las luces estaban apagadas dejando solo la luz de la televisión en todo la sala, estaban viendo una película de terror haciendo que Ritsuka se sobresaltara en algunas partes, mientras de quién sabe donde, consiguieron y comían palomitas de maíz.

-Ese monstruo es muy falso.- Dijo Soubi mientras sacaba una palomita del bote.

-Si, es verdad.- Dijo Ritsuka mientras se metía un puñal de ellas a la boca, acto seguido suena un trueno y da un pequeño brinco.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó dejando las palomitas para mirar al chico.

-Si, eso creo.- Respondió dando un suspiro, mientras sacaba más palomitas, a lo que de repente se apaga la luz, haciendo que el aparato quedara con pantalla negra.-Mmm...

-¿Por qué se apagó?- Cuestionó Soubi mientras intentaba encender el aparato.

-No debería, papá pago la cuenta de la luz.- Respondió viendo hacia la ventana.-Los vecinos y las luces de calle también están sin luz.- Dijo viendo solo una clara noche alumbrada por las estrellas y una luna creciente.

-Umm...- Fue lo único que se escuchó de Soubi.

-Mejor iré a dormir, ¡Buenas Noches Soubi!-

-Buenas Noches Ritsuka.- Respondió viendo al pequeño con adornos gatunos irse a su cuarto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Umm...-Se quejaba Ritsuka rodando por 10º vez en su cama.- Me preocupa Seimei...espero que mejore.-Se le vio pensativo un segundo.-¿Dónde se supone que va a dormir Soubi?-Se salió de la cama viendo que su intento de dormir había sido un total fracaso, pero termino cayendo de la cama.-¡Auch!.-

-¿Ritsuka estas bien?-

El nombrado miro a la puerta y encontró a Soubi.

-Todavía no puedo dormir.-Dijo quitando la frazada del resto de su cabeza para después mover graciosamente sus orejitas.

El adulto dio una suave risa, para después acercarse y sentarse al lado pequeño para después abrazarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba su nuca y su espalda

-Un poco...-Respondió apoyando su cabeza en pecho del adulto.-¿Por qué le paso eso?-

-Nunca se sabe.-Dijo mientras acariciaba las orejitas y sentía como se relajaba.-Descuida, estará bien.-

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó

-Si.- Contestó haciendo que se relajara un poco más.

Ritsuka miro la noche fuera de su ventana, una noche cálida alumbrada por pequeñas y brillantes estrellas como oro en el cielo, y una media luna plateada igual de brillante que las acompañaba. En un momento indefinido, sintió que Soubi lo alejaba un poco mientras su mano bajaba a su mejilla y la acariciaba, haciéndolo ruborizar levemente.

-Soubi, ¿Qué...?.-

Antes que terminara, Soubi había acercado su rostro hasta tocar la dulce boca del pequeño, depositando un suave beso en sus labios, Ritsuka cerró los ojos de a poco dejándose llevar. Después de un rato así, Soubi rompió el tacto, al abrir los ojos, imaginaba encontrar la cara enojada de Ritsuka, en vez de eso encontró un Ritsuka ya casi dormido, vio como el pequeño se apoyo de nuevo en su pecho ya durmiéndose, sonrió, le acaricio un poco más la nuca, lo tomó en brazos y lo depositó en la cama, lo arropó, sintió el suave aliento del dormido y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Buenas Noches Ritsuka.-Dijo finalmente abriendo la puerta para finalmente salir de la habitación.


	5. Lo extraño de la vida

El sol se asomaba por el oriente, mientras leves rayos de luz solar se asomaban a la ventana hasta llegar a los ojos de un chico pelinegro con apariencia minina haciendo que el mismo despertará y abriera sus ojos hermosos violetas, se sentó en su cama dando un leve bostezo.

-¿Dónde están todos...?-Se interrumpió a si mismo al recordar todo, su cara paso de tristeza a sorpresa y un leve sonrojo con las orejas en alto en señal de vergüenza y desorientación.-¿Habrá sido un sueño?-Se preguntó haciendo a un lado las sábanas para acomodar sus pies en una especie de pantuflas y salir de la habitación.

Al llegar sólo vio una sala vacía, sus orejas se bajaron levemente mientras buscaba y encontraba su celular.

Al otro lado se marcaba el sonido del tono de llamado, descolgaron al otro lado.

_-¿Aló? _

-Soubi...-Dijo Ritsuka.

_-Ritsuka, ¿qué pasa?_

-Nada, es que...¿dónde estas?-

-_En la universidad, vine a terminar un trabajo._

-Ah, esta bien.-Dijo mientras escuchaba una pequeña risita al otro lado haciendo que se

avergonzase.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

_-Nada, tu mamá llegará antes del mediodía, ¿estás bien?-_

-Si.

_-Tengo que irme, hasta luego.-_

-Esta bien, hasta luego-Dijo mientras colgaba

Después de colgar vio el reloj que marcaba las 11:55.

-¿Tanto he dormido?- Dijo antes de ver como abrían la puerta y la cerraban.-¿Mamá?-

-Ritsuka.-Dio un suspiro.-Que bueno que estás bien.-Aquella frase hizo que Ritsuka la mirara desconfiado.-Ayer se cortó la luz, ¿pudiste dormir?-Preguntó ingenuamente.

-Pues..yo...si-Dijo ruborizado mientras sentía la mano de su madre posarse en su frente.

-¿Ritsuka estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?-Preguntó preocupada su madre.

-Si, mamá estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-Respondió con otra pregunta.

-Pues, hijo, no muy seguido tus mejillas enrojecen...-Respondió mientras veía como su hijo apartaba la vista aún con el rubor.-Bueno.-Le sonrió.-¿Y Soubi-kun?-

-Se fue a la universidad.-Respondió Ritsuka

-¿Tienes mucho estando aquí?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-No realmente.-Respondió.-Iré a cambiarme.-Dijo le avisó a su madre para después dejarla para ir a su cuarto.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Sou-chan!-Dijo un voz entre infantil, ruidosa y...¿adulta?

-¿Qué pasa Kio?- Dijo Soubi mirando a un peliverde-rubio con una paleta en la boca

-¿Me estabas escuchando?-Le exclamó Kio mirando molesto a su amigo que solo pintaba distraídamente el ala de una mariposa.

-Realmente...no.-Dijo finalmente, mientras volvía a su trabajo y su amigo lo miraba molesto nuevamente.

-¡Sou-chan! ¡¿A ti sólo te interesan tus asuntos verdad?!-Le preguntó con tono de reproche, al ver que su amigo no le hacia el mínimo caso, sólo suspiro y busco algo en su bolso, que al mirar para un lado, el de Soubi se sobresalía un pequeño objeto.

-Kio, ya esta pintando no lo desconcentres.-Dijo una chica de cabello castaño sentada con otra más en el suelo, ya cansadas de que Kio regañara a cada rato por algo.-¿Kio?-Preguntaron las muchachas viendo como un aura maligna crecía alrededor de este, mientras gotitas resbalaban por sus sienes.

-¡Sou-chan!-Grito Kio hacia el rubio con gafas señalándole una foto.-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Shota?!-Pregunto aun enfadado, mientras el rubio miraba la foto y sólo sonreía.

----------------------Flash Back----------------------

-Eres raro Soubi.-

-¿Por qué soy raro Ritsuka?-

La madre de Ritsuka y Seimei habían tenido que salir, así que Ritsuka llamó a Soubi para charlar, hasta que finalmente el adulto le invitó a ir al centro.

-Comes cosas muy extrañas, ¿quién come soba?-

-¿Por qué no? Es delicioso.-

-Pero es todo negro.- Dijo con asco Ritsuka haciendo reír a Soubi, se ruborizó y fijo su vista en un punto exacto.-Soubi.-Llamó.

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?-Preguntó curioso, mientras veía como el chico iba a una dirección

-¿Nos sacamos una foto?-Pregunto aún ruborizado.-Es que me gustaría tener una foto contigo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro.-Dijo mientras veía a Ritsuka pedir a una señora tomar la foto, posaron, se tomaron la foto, le dieron gracias a la señora, pero la cosa no paro ahí ya que a todas partes que iban sacaban 1 o 2 fotos más.

--------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------

-¡Hay que lindo!-Se escucho la voz de las chicas mirando las demás fotos antes de que Kio se diera cuenta.-¡Es tan tierno!- Exclamaron mientras salían corazoncitos alrededor.

-Raras...-Sólo dijo Kio mirándolas con cara de alguien que ve una plaga.

-Oiga dejen eso ahí.-Reprochaba Soubi porque intrusearan sus cosas

-¡Sou-chan no cambies el tema!-

------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasara ahora...?-

Ritsuka estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, toco el vidrio trasparente mientras reflexionaba los últimos acontecimientos.

-Seimei...¿Soubi sabrá porque paso esto?-se dijo mientras iba por el pequeño teléfono, pero después paro en seco.-Mejor después, ahora esta en la universidad.-Se dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama.-¿Por qué me pasaran cosas así de raras?-Se preguntó mientras descansaba, para después fijarse en un oso de café claro con una corbatita lila, sonrió mientras veía al peluche.

------------------------Flash Back--------------------

-Seimei...-Llamaba un pequeño Ritsuka con un poco más de 6 años, mientras abría la puerta y encontraba a su hermano sentado en la cama leyendo una historieta con una figura más alta en el piso.

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?-Pregunto Seimei viendo a su hermanito en la puerta, llevado en su brazo a su osito, aunque este miraba con atención a la figura en el piso.

-Hola Ritsuka.-

-Hola Soubi.-Saludo de forma alegre.

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?-Repitió la pregunta Seimei sin dejar la voz amistosa.

-Mamá dijo que viniera a jugar contigo porque ella estaba ocupada.-Respondió mirando a su hermano con los ojos brillantes.-¿Puedo?-

-Claro.-Respondió finalmente.

-¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó Ritsuka después de ver un rato lo que su hermano hacia.

-Leemos historietas.-Respondió Seimei sin perderse en la historia.

-Mamá dice que a Soubi y a mi nos hacen mal leer historietas.-Dijo Ritsuka abrazando más a su oso.

-¿Soubi?-Pregunto el de pelo claro.

-Así le puso al oso que le regalamos para su cumpleaños.-Respondió Seimei, haciendo que ambos miraran al osito que acompañaba siempre a Ritsuka, en un momento indefinido, Ritsuka se acerco a Soubi y apoyó su osito contra el pecho del mayor

-¿Quieres que te lo preste?-Dijo mientras miraba a Soubi con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Esta bien.-Respondió mientras tomaba al osito y acariciaba las orejitas de Ritsuka haciendo que este sonriera y pareciera un gatito.

------------------------------Otro momento del Flash Back-------------------------------------

-¡Soubi!¿me estas escuchando?-

-Perdón, ¿qué?-

Seimei estaba en el ordenador mientras Soubi y Ritsuka jugaban con el osito u otra cosa, mientras debes en cuando el rubio se ponía a acariciar las orejitas de Ritsuka.

-Soubi, ya me empiezas a asustar.-Dijo Seimei mirando a su amigo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó dejando él y Ritsuka un rato el juego para prestarle atención.

-Tu no juegas ni con tus compañeros del colegio y te pones a jugar cosas de pequeños.-

-Como no voy a jugar con él si es tu hermanito, además es muy lindo.-Dijo mientras acariciaba las orejitas de Ritsuka y este movía su colita y se dejaba acariciar, después vio que Seimei lo veía raro.-Vamos, es normal que un niño pequeño me parezca lindo.-

-Eres raro...-Dijo finalmente y voltio la silla al ordenador.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dirá eso?-Se pregunto para después darse cuenta que Ritsuka le jalaba la manga y volvían a jugar.

-----------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

-Cuando era niño todo era más fácil.-Reflexionó para después levantarse, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, se extraño de no encontrar a su madre.

-¿Mamá?-Pregunto más no recibió respuesta, siguió bajando y encontró la puerta de a la calle abierta, finalmente fue a la cocina.

-¿Mamá...?¡Mamá!-Gritó el chico viendo a su madre en el piso inconsciente con un hilillo de sangre corriendo desde su boca.-¡Mamá! ¡¡Mamá!!-Gritó tomando el rostro de su madre.-¡Mamá reacciona!-

-Ri-tsu-ka-Dijo entrecortadamente la mujer viendo a su hijo menor para después llegar a la inconciencia.

-Mamá...¡No!¡Mamá!-

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mamá...-Susurraba un pequeño muchacho mirando el parque.-¿Por qué...?-

-Ritsuka...-

-Soubi...-Dijo Ritsuka mientras abraza al rubio escondiéndose en su pecho.-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas..?

-Quien sabe...-Acaricio la nuca del menor en un intento de calmarlo.-Ven vamos.-Dijo dándole la mano al pequeño y ayudarlo a pararse.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-Preguntó curioso alejando sus pensamientos de los acontecimientos actuales para contemplar las flores de ese parque.

-Para que te olvidaras un momento de lo que paso.-Contestó.

-Quiero volver...-Dijo Ritsuka con mirada triste.

-Ritsuka...-

-Por favor Soubi.-

-Esta bien.-Dijo finalmente Soubi, mientras caminaban.

Al frente de la casa de Ritsuka habían: policías, montones de gente curiosa y una ambulancia, Soubi y Ritsuka se acercaron lo más que pudieron siendo alejados por un policía.

-¡No pueden pasar!-Ordeno el policía.

-¡Pero es mi casa!-

-Lo lamento, pero la casa esta bajo investigación.-Respondió el policía.

-¿En investigación...?-

-¿Por qué esta en investigación?-Pregunto Soubi.

-Aparentemente la victima fue "atontada" y después atacada.-Respondió el policía.

-..........-Soubi no pregunto más y Ritsuka tenía la mirada baja con las orejas y cola bajas.

-Soubi.-Llamó Ritsuka.

-¿Si?-Preguntó Soubi al escuchar su nombre.

Andaban dando un paseo para olvidar un rato.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-Pregunto Ritsuka triste.

-No estoy seguro...¿Ritsuka?-El nombrado lo mira.-¿Te irás a vivir con tu papá?-Preguntó mirando al menor.

-No puedo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aunque el nos pague los gastos de la casa nunca esta ya que hace viaje de negocios, además debo visitar a mi mamá y a mi hermano.-Respondió.

-Umm...¿Ritsuka?-Pregunto mirando el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Si?-Pregunto levantando la mirada

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-Dijo mientras paraba el paso y sus orejas se levantaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-Soubi ¿estas seguro?-Preguntó Ritsuka mientras entraba al departamento del mayor.-No quiero ser una molestia.-

-No serás una molestia, mañana traeremos tus cosas, ¿Sí?-Respondió viendo con una sonrisa a Ritsuka que miraba el lugar, asintió un poco inseguro.-Ahora ve a dormir.-Dijo mientras acariciaba las orejitas del menor.

Ritsuka recorrió el departamento, en realidad era pequeño.

-¡Soubi!-Llamo viendo a Soubi salir de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?-Pregunto viendo al pequeño mirarlo curioso.

-¿Dónde duermo?-Contestó con una pregunta.

-En la cama.-Respondió viendo como el chico minino entraba a el cuarto, al entrar Ritsuka vio que sólo había una cama.

-Soubi, ¿dónde dormirás tu?-Pregunto mirando como el rubio sacaba un futon.

-En el piso.-

-¿Qué? Soubi eso no es justo, es tu cama-Dijo tomando el futon y guardándolo.

-¿Prefieres que duerma contigo?-

-¿Eh? Yo, pues.- Murmuraba con una gotita bajando por su sien mientras el rubio miraba divertido sus expresiones y reía un poco.-¡Soubi!-

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que sueño...-Dijo Ritsuka mientras caminaba a la cama, se miro a si mismo.-Soubi, tu ropa me queda muy grande.-Dijo mientras ajustaba un poco el pantalón que le llegaba a cubrir los pies, cuando levanto la cabeza vio al rubio aguantando risa.-¡Soubi!-Le reprendió enojado con rubor pronunciado en sus mejillas.

-Discúlpame.-Miró un momento al chico acomodándose la ropa.-¿Terminaste?-

-Si.-Con su mano apartó las sabanas de la cama, se acomodo debajo de estas y se arropó hasta el cuello, después de que Soubi se acostará también se apagaron las luces.

-Soubi.-

-¿Si Ritsuka?-Pregunto con un ojo cerrado mientras le pequeño se acercaba.

-¿Por qué paso todo esto?-Pregunto abrazando al mayor y cerrando los ojos.

-No sé, ¿podrás dormir?-Pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza con orejitas.

-Creo que sí.-Respondió acomodándose en el pecho del mayor.-Soubi...-

-Ritsuka.-Dijo mientras veía que el pequeño empezaba a dormirse-Seimei...¿por qué haces esto?

-----------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------

-No te comprendo...-

-Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras.-Respondido Seimei mirando a su amigo de la infancia lo miraba con reproche.

-Lastimaras a mucha gente, a tu familia, a...-

-¿Ritsuka?, sabes que evitaré hacer eso-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?¿Cuándo sepa como crees que se pondrán él y su madre ¡No se lo merece!-

-Saldré antes de que se den cuenta y les pase algo.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro.-Afirmo Seimei mientras Soubi suspiraba y salía de la habitación.

--------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, solo queda proteger a Ritsuka.- Se dijo mentalmente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del muchachito para después besarle la frente.

-Buenas Noches Ritsuka.- Dijo Soubi.

-Buenas Noches Soubi...-Respondió el niño entre sueños.

Soubi lo vió un poco más para después sonreírle y dormir él también.


	6. Hermanos Zero

El sol se colaba por la ventana iluminando a las personas recostadas en el lecho haciendo despertar a una de ellas.

-Umm...-El rubio se despertó de a poco, se sentó en la cama, ya pasándole el sueño parpadeo un par de veces para fijarse en una pequeña figura encima de sus piernas.-¿Ritsuka?-Pronuncio viendo al pequeño chico con aspecto minino mientras tocaba una de las orejas gatunas.-Ritsuka despierta.-Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabecita y sonreía.

-Umm...Soubi.-Murmuró Ritsuka restregándose con la mano los ojitos violetas, para abrirlos y mirar su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi casa ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Umm...-Termina de despertarse y su cara se entristece.

-¿Ritsuka?-

Soubi siente como Ritsuka se acurruca en su pecho jalando levemente la tela.

-Ritsuka...-Lo abraza sintiendo las orejitas del menor- Todo estará bien.

-Pero...

-Shh..., las cosas mejorarán.-Calló al pequeño mientras acariciaba la espalda de este para tranquilizarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ir a visitar a la mamá de Ritsuka y a su hermano, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes, estaba algo abandonada debido a que se divisaba escasa gente caminando por el lugar.

-¿A quién tienes que ir a buscar Soubi?-

-En realidad son 2 personas, ¿no te molestará que estén hospedados mientras estas Ritsuka?-

-No, claro que no.- Dijo mientras sonreía.

Después de caminar un rato se encontraron frente al tren Nº 002 (tren inventado)

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó curioso Ritsuka.

-Parientes.- Dijo sin más Soubi sonriendo tranquilamente.

Mientras las personas del tren bajaban, dos muchachos de unos 13 o 14 años, un peliverde de ojos de zafiro en bruto y el otro pelirrojo y ojos de esmeralda, ambos con mirada de molestia.

-Hola- Dijeron de mala gana.

-¿Tú eres Agatsuma Soubi?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Así es, ¿Natsuo?-El pelirrojo asintió.- Y él es Youji.-Concluyó.- Bueno, tienen que mejorar su conducta de ahora en adelante, porque no seré TAN paciente.

-…-

-Vamos.-Dijo mientras era seguido por los menores.

-----------------------------------Mucho después---------------------------------------------------

-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Ritsuka, ya que para ser sus parientes no se parecían mucho a Soubi.-

-Estaban en el parque que había que pasar para venir del hospital.

-Son adoptados.- Ritsuka lo miró incrédulo.- Son hijos adoptivos de una prima mía, han tenido que vivir con muchas personas de la familia pero por sus travesuras los mandan con alguien más.-

-Ah.- Sólo atino a decir.

Una casa extrañamente silenciosa.

-¡Sou-cha~!-

Se oye el ruido de un balde cayendo. Más atrás y por otro camino iban Soubi y Ritsuka.

-¿Y este ruido?-

Ambos miraron y estaba Kio en el piso, mojado y con baldes encima.

-¿Kio?-Preguntó Soubi viendo a su amigo inconciente en el piso.

-Wuah, no funciono.-Decían Youji y Natsuo que se les veía parecer con unas cuerdas en las manos.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué les dije?-

-No eres nuestro jefe.- Respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras le sacaban la lengua al castaño-rubio.

-¿Kio?- Se preguntó Ritsuka mientras veía al rubio-peliverde inconciente en el piso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Suéltenme!-

-Creo que se les paso la "aparente" timidez.-Dijo Soubi mientras un gotita le salía por su nuca por la escena para después ir a la cocina.

Natsuo intentaba abrazar a Ritsuka mientras este intentaba zafarse.

-¡Natsuo, ya déjalo de una vez!- Exclamo Youji mientras dejaba de tomar cola y ver televisión.

-Natsuo, suéltalo o no comes hoy.-Dijo Soubi con voz que daba miedo.

-Ok, ok…- Dijo mientras lo soltaba.-Celoso, igual para ser lindo es muy mal educado por no decirnos su nombre.-

---------------------------------------Desde Cocina--------------------------------------------------

-Déjame entender…-Dijo Kio mirando a Soubi acusante.-Él.- Señala a Ritsuka.- Es el hermano menor de Aoyagi, que tú te ofreciste a cuidar hasta que saliera del hospital, sin mencionar que es el chico de las fotos.

-Sí.-

-Ellos.-Señala a Youji y Natsuo.-Son tus "primos en 2º grado", los cuales tienes que cuidar y alojar en tu casa hasta que sean mayores de edad ¿verdad?-Soubi asintió.-Los 3 son niños.

-Sí.-

-¿Y se quedaran contigo?

-Sí.-

-Solos, ¿contigo?-

-Así es.-

-……….. ¡PEDÓFILO! ¡PEDERASTRA!

-Kio….-

-¡PEDÓFILO! ¡PERVERTIDO!

-No soy un pervertido.

-Más que acosador pedófilo parece niñera.- Dijo Natsuo que entró en la cocina.

-¡Niñero pedófilo!-Gritó Youji señalándolo con burla, mientras era seguido por Ritsuka.

-Pero Ritsuka es su favorito.- Dijo Youji mirando con burla al aludido mientras cruzaba sus brazos y Natsuo soltaba una risita.

-¿Eh?-

-Pues claro, como no quiere que te toquen y se ofreció a cuidarte.-

-Además, ¡como no si eres tan lindo!-Dice Natsuo mientras intenta abrazarlo de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó de nuevo, se pudo pensativo y parpadeo un par de veces.-Oigan-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Ustedes son hermanos?-

-No sabemos.- Dijo Natsuo sonriendo y soltando al chico y sonriendo.

-Desde que tenemos memoria hemos estado juntos, así que es como si lo fuéramos.-Explicó Youji.

-En donde hemos pisado nos dicen "Hermanos Zero".

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque se desconoce nuestro origen que se dice "Sin comienzo" e igual que los demás no se sabe donde terminaremos "Sin final"….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah...términe de poner...¿saben lo cansador que es revisar los documentos porque no pasan las líneas de separación ? (......) Gomen, perdón si es algo deficiente ^.^U

Matta ne!!!


	7. Las Zero

Bueno, a los de FanFiction no los hice esperar mucho, ^^U, bueno, un mes, disfruten el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Loveless son propiedad de Yun Kouga-sama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por las calles de la ciudad se divisaban un par de siluetas femeninas corriendo apresuradas.

------------------------------------En casa de Soubi---------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué duermen en el futon, si viven aquí?- Pregunto Ritsuka mientras veía al par de chicos hacer "la cama improvisada".

-Porque nos da miedo dormir con Soubi pervertido, además tú tienes un hermano que te proteja.- Respondió Youji mientras ponía su almohada con un aire de ironía.

-¿Eh?-

-Además de eso, nunca hemos dormido con otras personas.-Finalizó Natsuo con una sonrisa.

-Parecen encerrados en un mundo propio.- Pensó el más joven.

Oyen como tocan la puerta.

-Se oye débil.- Comentó Youji.

-¿Y Soubi?- Preguntó Ritsuka.

-Esta lavando ropa.- Respondió Natsuo.

-…-

-¿Quién va?-

-¿Yo?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-No, te violarían.- Dijo Youji sin prestar atención.

-…..-

-Ya, ya, yo voy.- Dijo finalmente Natsuo, para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿No es muy tarde?-Cuestionó Ritsuka.

-Nah, ha de ser un vago pidiendo limosna.-Dijo Youji mientras Natsuo abría la puerta

-¿Sí?-Pregunta Natsuo antes de sentir un cuerpo caer al piso y a una persona agitada tratando de sostenerse y no caer de la misma manera.

------------------------------------------------Después-------------------------------------------------

-Tengan.- Dijo Soubi ofreciéndoles chocolate caliente a 2 chicas tapadas cada con una manta una con la cabeza baja, una sosteniendo perezosamente el tazón mientras la otro bebía como si nada.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo la última antes de tomar un gran sorbo, de ojos azules y pelo castaño-rubio.

-¿Qué hacían a esta hora en la calle? -Pregunto Ritsuka mientras la miraba.

-Fuimos a dar un paseo y nos perdimos.- Respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Son nuevas en la ciudad?-

-Más o menos.- Dijo tomando otro sorbo.

-Pero para que lleguen así…-

-Alguien intento robarnos, pero estamos bien.-

-No te creo…- Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Nah, tu eres un niño pequeño, no sabes de las cosas.- Bromeo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y Ritsuka se apartaba.

-No saben cuanto odio que me traten como un infante…- Pensó con cara cansada.

-Bueno, hoy se quedan a dormir y mañana conseguiremos devolverlas a sus casas.- Dijo Soubi mientras recibía una mirada color pardo reprobatoria de la chica antes desapercibida.

-¡¿Qué?! Son extrañas, ¿por qué la quieres en tu casa?- Reprochó Youji.

-Mira quién habla…-Dijo mirándolo de soslayo mientras a Youji le salía una gotita en la nuca.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso fue cruel!- Mencionó Natsuo.- Bueno…pero, ¿y en dónde dormirán?-

-Bueno, yo dormiré en el sillón y…-

-No se molesten, nosotras dormiremos en el sillón.- Dijo la chica oji-azul agitando un poco las manos nerviosa.-

-¿Segura?- Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Sí, ¿verdad Kouya?-

-Sí.- Respondió con voz profunda y algo apagada la otra.

-Bueno.- Dijo con una sonrisa Soubi.

---------------------------------------Ya más a la de noche-------------------------------------------

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunto Kouya en medio de la noche.

-Sí claro.-

-Pero…-

-Kouya, tranquilízate, ya verá como saldremos de esto.-Dijo mientras abrazaba a su compañera y le daba un lento beso en los labios, para después seguir durmiendo.

-Confío en ti, Yamato…- Dijo para después cerrar los ojos e intentar tener un sueño tranquilo.

-----------------------------------A la mañana siguiente----------------------------------------------

Tocan la puerta.

-Últimamente tocan mucho la puerta.- Dijo Ritsuka mientras tomaba el desayuno y Natsuo iba (de nuevo) a abrir la puerta.

-¿Sí?- Dijo viendo a un hombre más alto que él frente suyo.

-¿Han visto a un par de chicas, de pelo castaño y negro?-

-Eh…no.- Dijo mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta hasta no vérsele al sujeto y tenerla cerrada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Youji mientras Soubi se levantaba.

-Eh…porque no me gustaba como se veía el tipo.- Respondio levantando los hombros y las manos.

-¿Sigue ahí?- Pregunto Soubi viendo la abriendo la puerta, dándole razón a Natsuo, ya que el hombre daba impresión amenazante y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-¿Han visto a un par de chicas con la descripción sí o no?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Unos amigos las están buscando…no malinterprete son sus tutores.-

-Eh…no.-Dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¡Él lo hizo! ¡¿ Por qué no lo reprochan él?- Exclamó Natsuo ofendido.

-Por que es su casa.- Respondió Ritsuka con una gotita.

-Natsuo deja de actuar así.-Dijo Youji.

-¡Chicos, ya basta!-Llamó la atención Soubi haciendo que el pelirrojo y el peliverde se erizarán.-Ustedes.-Refiriéndose a las muchachas que están en el extremo de la mesa.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están huyendo?-

-……-

-Está bien, les diremos.-Dijo la pelinegra.

-¡Kouya!-Exclamo Yamato mirando a la chica exaltada.

-¡Hay que hacerlo Yamato! ¡¿Quién más podrá ayudarnos?!-Grito dejando perpleja a la chica.-Es así….-

-Somos, no, más bien, "éramos" por el mandado de nuestra tutora, Nagisa-san, miembros de una organización conocida como una mafia, "Nanatsu no Tsuki" que opera desde que tengo memoria, que hace trabajos además del tráfico de drogas, asesinatos a sueldo y secuestros, los científicos ahí presentes hacen experimentos con materia genética para hacer "miembros" capaces de cualquier cosa, ya sea de defensa o de las "labores" ya dichas, nosotras somos dos de los experimentos, llamados "Zero"-Youji y Natsuo se sorprendieron.- que, después de, descubrirse la intención de un agente de retirarse completamente de todo y que intentarán matarlo, ya cansadas de todo eso, decidimos usar la confusión provocada para escapar…-Término diciendo con la cabeza baja mostrando cansancio.-

-¿Y nos quieren meter en esta situación?-Preguntó Soubi molesto mientras se iba a la cocina para buscar leche en el congelador.

-Disculpen el atrevimiento pero, creí que tendrían la intención que nos ayudáramos, siento que tú y como el niño que está aquí están involucrados con el agente que intentaron matar, Aoyagi Seimei.-

-¡¿Seimei?!-Gritó Ritsuka corriendo la mesa.

Cayó el bote de leche…

---------------------------------------Más tarde---------------------------------------------------------

-Soubi, ¿tú sabías?-Preguntó Ritsuka.

Estaban en la banca del parque que visitaban a diario.

-……….-Suspiró.- Ni yo ni Seimei que te vieras envuelto o que lo supieras, sospeché que podrían venir a eso pero no estaba seguro de que fuera ese el nombre de la organización.-

-……-Quiso hacer un pregunta pero decidió hacer otra.- ¿Y ahora?-

-Habrá que ayudarlas, ya nos metieron, y, si podemos, detenerlos, ya que no estoy seguro si soltarán a Seimei tan fácil.-Dijo apagado.

-…….-

-Ritsuka.-Llamó.

-¿Sí?-Respondió mirándolo.

-Lo lamento.-Dijo mirándolo.- Intenté alejarte de esto pero no pude.-Se disculpa mientras le daba un medio abrazo.-

Ritsuka sintió algo estremecérsele, pero no le presto atención, ya que debía meditar muchas cosas, la situación se estaba poniendo delicada, debía hacerse fuerte y no depender tanto de la protección de Soubi…

Mientras en otra parte pasaba algo quizás igual de malo.

Los "hermanos Zero" se quedaron pensativos, tal vez sólo era una coincidencia pero…

------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué "Zero"? ¿Hay más de ustedes?- Preguntó Natsuo.

-"Sin inicio, sin final" eso nos dijeron, además de nosotros hubo un par de experimentos más, pero algo salio mal y se deshicieron de ellos, dejándolos en centros de adopción, pero si eres un Zero, para los demás siempre los serás.-Dijo Kouya.

------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------

Podía ser una coincidencia… es decir sólo era un apodo, ¿cierto?, aunque, cada vez que le preguntaron a la dueña del orfanato, ésta les decía que habían sido dejados por una misteriosa mujer que no dijo su nombre.

No les importaba mucho la situación de Ritsuka en ese preciso momento, estaban muy ocupados con sus problemas existenciales…

Mientras, el par de chicas se habían dado cuenta lo crueles e insensibles que fueron al intentar conseguir ayuda de los dueños de esa casa y de mencionar la situación, pero estaban tan desesperadas por estar capturadas que por el momento la única otra opción que encontraron fue la de seguir vagando hasta que fueran encontradas.

Cada uno con su propio problema…


	8. El antes y después del momento crítico

**Bueno, aquí manejo la realidad como me parezca mejor y intento hacerlo lo más real posible.**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Loveless y todos sus personajes le pertenece a Yun Kouga-sama.**

* * *

Los cuartos del hospital eran blancos, tan silenciosos, tanto que a veces les encontraba razón a las personas que sólo querían salir de ahí, igual donde estuviera sería lo mismo, ¿cómo sería un manicomio?

Escuchó el vidrio romperse, abrió los ojos y con rapidez logró esquivar la malla. Le dolió la caída de la cama por su pierna.

Escuchó en ruido que hace al soltarse otra malla.

-¡¿Qué dian…?!-

Un segundo de distracción cuesta tan caro…

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

Miraba el reloj incesantemente.

Shinonome-sensei los había dejado copiando de la pizarra, como ya había terminado no tenía nada que hacer, así que empezó a reflexionar.

Las revelaciones de ésa mañana todavía no le entraban en la cabeza, pero aún así hacían encajar todo, el accidente y desmayo de su hermano y la agresión a su madre.

Venganza, con intento de intimidación.

-¿Ritsuka-kun?-Volteó y era Yuiko que lo miraba preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí Yuiko, estoy bien.-Dijo con voz demasiado seria para ambos.

Parpadeo confundido, ¿desde cuándo empezó a guardarles cosas a sus amigos?

----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

Ya se había vuelto una rutina: Soubi lo iba buscar e iban al hospital a visitar a su madre y a su hermano, pero, honestamente ya no sabía como mirar a Seimei después de lo que había descubierto.

-¿Ritsuka?-Escuchó a Soubi haciéndole volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh?-

-El paciente Aoyagi Seimei desapareció ésta mañana.-Dijo nuevamente la enfermera.

-¡¿Qué…?!-

--------------------------------------En la comisaría de policía--------------------------------------

El hospital ya había llamado a la policía, pero como no había ningún rastro estaban en investigación, mientras, una duda había asaltado principalmente a Youji y a Natsuo.

-¿Qué pasará cuando los encuentren?-Preguntó Natsuo a un policía.

-Probablemente los ejecuten, lo que diga el juez.-Respondió el hombre.

Mientras los chicos estaban con sus problemas existenciales, Soubi hablaba con otro policía, las "Zero" esperando ser arrestadas con miradas preocupadas y arrepentidas.

Mientras, Ritsuka se mantenía a la distancia de todo eso en un rincón, sentado en el piso de la comisaría abrazando sus propias piernas.

No le habían dicho a nada a su madre, aunque a ésta se le prohibió pedir visitar la habitación de su hijo, lo cuál de seguro la haría sospechar, pero aún así debió fingir que no pasaba nada y mostrarse tranquilo frente a ella, después de todo, si lo sabía tendrían que decirle la verdad, y ¿quién le diría que su hijo mayor había sido secuestrado? ¿Qué lo había secuestrado una organización, en la que éste trabajaba y que además, probablemente, las personas que les agredieron fueron enviadas de ahí?

Lo más importante, si sabía que Seimei había sido secuestrado, a la mujer sólo se inquietaría y se haría preguntas como las que él se hacía: ¿Estaría bien? ¿Ya lo habrán torturado? ¿Estaría muerto?

-Seimei…-Sintío dolor de cabeza y pusó sus manos a los costados de ésta, mientras cerraba los ojos- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tienen que pasarme éstas cosas…?!-

-¡Madito! ¡Pasa ésa cosas!-

Abrió una de sus amatistas se abriera al escuchar el grito, dejó su cabeza para apoyar sus manos en el piso mientras abría su otro ojo concentrándose en la conversación.

-¡Lo siento señor!-Eran un par de policías, uno tenía al otro contra la pared sosteniéndole el cuello.- ¡No me despida! ¡Se lo suplico!-Pidió

-Ja, ya veremos.-Dijo el "superior" mientras tiraba al otro a un lado como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

-Si quiera confensó.-Dijo Soubi con una gotita por la sien al ver el comportamiento de "respetable" superior.

-¿Qué pasó?-Le preguntó Ritsuka con el rostro en alto pero sin haber salido de posición.

-El policía le había puesto un detector a Seimei, pero lo habían amenazado y hasta ahora confiesa, ya saben donde está tu hermano, Ritsuka.-Le dijo sonriendo.-Ven, paráte.-Dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle, Ritsuka la tomó sintiendo una corriente eléctrica que decidió ignorar mientras se levantaba.-Vamos, ellos se encargarán de todo, confía en ellos.-

Ritsuka asintió algo inseguro, esperando lo mejor de los policías y para su hermano pero…aún así.

-¡Soubi!-El susodicho volteo junto con Ritsuka vieron y eran Youji y Natsuo viniendo hacía ellos.- ¡Vamos con ellos!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es importante.-Respiró.-Debo hablar con alguien de ahí antes de que los atrapen.-Terminó de decir Youji algo agitado.

Natsuo no dijo nada, también tenía preguntas pero…

-¿No puedes esperar?-

-¡Soubi los ejecutarán! ¡Además…! ¡Por favor!-Rogó el peliverde, Soubi viendo que por ésa actitud debía ser importante, además de que estarían con los policías.

-Está bien.-

-¡Gracias!-Agradecieron hiendo a alcanzar a los otros.

Cuando Soubi te disponía a irse, Ritsuka lo tiró del abrigo.

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?-

-Yo también quiero ir.-Dijo el menor.

Ya algo cansado el mayor se frotó las sienes.

-Está bien.-Dijo mientras empezaban a seguir a Natsuo que quedó atrás de Youji.

-Gracias-Agradeció Ritsuka mientras pensaba que le diría a Seimei cuando lo viera.

----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo la encontraremos?-Le preguntó Youji a Natsuo.

-Recuerda la descripción que nos dio ése par.-Le contesto Natsuo refiriéndose a las Zero.

Era un gran edificio, al parecer abandonado y algo derrumbado, ¿de verdad había una GRAN organización ahí dentro?

Mientras los policías planeaban que hacer, Youji, Natsuo, Soubi y Ritsuka habían entrado, parecía más un almacén gigante.

-Creo que el policía se equivocó.-Comentó Ritsuka.

-Que pérdida de tiempo…-Dijo Natsuo, paró y se abrió un gran agujero debajo de sus pies que lo hizo caer.-¡¡AH!!-

-¡Natsuo! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Preguntó Youji mientras los 3 se asomaban por el agujero.

-¿Lo parece?-Preguntó sarcástico.

-¡Ya vamos!-Le gritó mientras comenzaban a bajar.

-------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es esto…?-

Era una especie de laboratorio subterráneo gigantesco, cubierto por una luz verde fosforescente un momento para ver todo de color blanco.

Al entrar al entrar sonó una fuerte alarma que se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para no romperse los tímpanos, en seguida un montón de gente de por allí y por allá empezó a correr a una dirección alarmada y gritando.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-

-Alerta a todas las unidades.-Se escuchó afuera.- ¡Salgan ahora y no habrá necesidad de violencia!-

-Creo que obviamente no van a salir.-Dijo Natsuo sin sacarme las manos de sus oídos.-¿Se habrá ido?-

-No sé, habrá que buscar.-Le dijo Youji, en seguida se escabulleron entre la multitud dejando a Soubi y a Ritsuka atrás.

-Ritsuka.-El aludido lo miró.- ¿Estás buscando a tu hermano, cierto?-Asintió y también se escabulleron.

----------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué no simplemente me matas?-Preguntó una voz.

-Sabes que no sería tan divertido como lo que vendrá, Seimei.-Dijo una voz femenina

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-La interrogó.

-Nada, sólo quiero ver la expresión de una de las personas que más quieres en el mundo mientras eres encarcelado y a la vez condenado.-Dijo riendo.

-Eso nunca pasará, además no estarás ni para verlo.-Le respondió burlón.

-Con saber que se hará realidad es suficiente.-Dijo.-Acéptalo Seimei, nos hundidos y tú te hundes con nosotros.-

-¿Y quién me va a obligar?-

-Ya lo verás.-Dijo la voz mientras se escuchaban pasos yéndose.

Seimei suspiró, la policía acabaría con esto pronto, después de todo, él había modificado el detector del estúpido policía lo suficiente para que pasará por alto en los scanners de seguridad.

-Sólo esperó que vengan todos los policías que tengan…-Ya que con uno o dos no sería suficiente, "Nanatsu no Tsuki" era algo enorme, aunque estuviera bajo tierra.

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!-Se oía de nuevo afuera.

-¡¿Por qué no entran de una vez?!-Se desesperó Natsuo, todos debajo de una mesa metálica.

-Les disparan cuando entran a la salida.-Dijo Ritsuka.-De hecho, es una suerte que no nos hayan matado a nosotros…

-De todas formas, si hay una súper mafia aquí dentro, ¡¿por qué podemos oír lo de afuera?!-Repuso Youji

-Bueno, debe ser porque…-

¡Kabun! Se escuchó una bomba rompiendo el edificio de la superficie.

-¡¿Una bomba?! ¡¿Están locos?!-

-Creo que se le agotaron las ideas...-Comentó el menor de todos mientras le salía un gotón.

-Chicos, hay que salir de aquí antes de que llegué hasta acá.-

-Está bien…-Dijeron el trío de orejudos mientras seguían al mayor saliendo de la mesa.

-¡Oigan! ¡Quietos ahí!-Les gritó un policía mientras les apuntaba con un arma.

Se quedaron congelados hasta que el policía bajó el arma y los miró confundidos rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No son ustedes los de hace rato?-Les preguntó.

Los cuatro suspiraron aliviados.

-------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------

-Ya veo, pero podrían amenazarlos así que mejor…-

-¡NO! ¡TENGO QUE VERLA AHORA!-Le gritó Youji.

-Youji, no le grites al policía…-Le repuso Soubi, haciendo que éste bufará.-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó.

-No importa, debe estar escandalizado.- Respondió sonriendo el policía.-Por otro lado.-Dijo volteando la mirada a Ritsuka.- ¿Sabes que tú hermano está involucrado con esto?-

-Sí.-Respondió cortamente el pelinegro.

El policía se arrepintió viendo que había "abierto una herida" busca la mirada del otro adulto que le dijo con un gesto "Ya se repondrá".

Llegaron frente a una habitación con una gran puerta de metal automática sin esperar lo que había dentro.

-¡¿Se…Seimei?!-Exclamó Ritsuka sorprendido viendo a su hermano atado en una mesa.

-¡Ritsuka!-Exclamó el otro mientras el policía iba hacía él.

-Después lo explicarás todo, ahora tengo que desatarte, después…-Le decía el hombre antes de interrumpirse al ser amenazado por una pistola por atrás.

-No tan rápido amigo.-Dijo la voz femenina nuevamente

-Nana.-Pronunció Seimei mirando a una mujer albina de capa blanca con la pistola.

-¿Nana?-

-Así es, Nana es mi nombre-Repitió la mujer, mientras otros hombres uniformados de blanco amenazaban a los chicos.-Y no se irán por lo pronto.

-Eso crees.-Dijo el policía, seguidamente saco algo de su bolsillo.-

-¡No te atreverás!-

El policía oprimió el botón para al instante escucharse un disparo de inmediato los mayores cerraron sus ojos mientras Soubi tapaba los de Ritsuka mientras los sesos del policía saltaban en la habitación.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, se escuchó otra bomba mucho más cercana mientras un montón de más policías y algunos (al parecer) agentes de la FBI entraban a la habitación y peleaban con los hombres de blanco haciendo una gran conmoción.

-¿Ritsuka?-Preguntó Soubi tras abrir un ojo.

El pequeño estaba tiritando asustado mientras se aferraba al abrazo del otro.

En mucho tiempo el adulto no sabía que hacer así que sólo abrazó más al pequeño y se quedó así hasta que todo terminará…

----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

Toda Nanatsu no Tsuki destruida, cristales rotos, muebles, sustancias derramadas, y eso que sólo era la parte de laboratorio la que se veía…

Soubi, Youji, Natsuo y Ritsuka sólo siguieron a los policías y agentes calladamente.

-Soubi-kun.-El adulto escuchó una voz profunda diciendo su nombre, aunque sabiendo ya quien era, la ignoró por completo mientras seguía caminando.

Mientras la persona de la que provenía la voz, mientras miraba a Soubi sólo formaba en su rostro una sonrisa irónica.

--------------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

El atardecer del otro día llovía pero comparada con el ambiente deprimido del cementerio no era nada, muchas personas probablemente conocidas o familiares del muerto estaban presentes, se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar pero querían despedirse de la aquella persona presente en el cajón.

-Damos la despedida a un hombre de bien, trabajador, que murió haciendo servicio y siempre será recordado por su valentía para salvar a vidas humanas.-Decía el sacerdote.-Por eso le pedimos al Señor que lo acoja al cielo y perdone los pecados de su alma…-

Ritsuka miraba la lápida…

"Kagami Leward"

Su nombre sonaba a británico, eso justificaba sus rasgos y su barba y bigote castaño…

Una vez terminado el funeral todos se empezaron a ir quedando el pequeño con traje solo.

-Descuide Leward-san, no abrió ninguna herida.-Le dijo a la lápida.

-Ritsuka.-Lo llamó Soubi vestido igual desde atrás.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, descuida, adelántate Soubi, ya voy.-Le dijo el peli-negro sonriéndole.

-………….-

El peli-castaño no dijo nada y se dirigió hacía el otro numeroso grupo, mientras Ritsuka volvía a voltear a la lápida.

-Sayonara Leward.-Se despidio para después seguir a Soubi.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿Por qué intentaste apoyarme y protegerme todo éste tiempo?-Se escuchó la voz de Ritsuka.

-Porque…Suki da yo Ritsuka.-Se oyó la voz de Soubi.

-……-

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

**¿Por qué pusé el "Continuará"....? No sé xD, creo que tengo un nuevo complejo ._.**

**Aprendí una palabra nueva xD, y descubrí algo...Soubi y Youji tienen las mismas vocales ubicadas en los mismos lugares ._., bueno, me siento estúpido al darme cuenta de ello x_x**

** Nana me cae bien, sólo que no se me ocurrió a quien más poner de malo x_o**

**Y mi primer mensajito:**

-------------------------------------------------------

- Éste es un homenaje al personaje policía -

- original por haber muerto en el fanfic. -

- "Gay Boyfriend" para salvar a los -

- personajes principales. -

- -

- ¡Todos te recordaremos Leward! -

------------------------------------------------------

**No, no estoy loca xD, pero no quisé que el personaje sólo fuera un extra o personaje de relleno...**

**Cualquier coincidencia con el nombre sólo es coincidencia xD**

**En realidad, hasta que llegó el momento, no había pensado que mataría a algún personaje ._.**

**Y eso que éste fanfic iba a ser un relato como tipo shojo...**

**Bueno, aquí no termina, de hecho, aquí empiezan los breves capítulos más cursis del fanfic ._., así que no termina aquí, sólo muere el lado shonnen (¿el yaoi lo tiene? x_x) del fanfic.**

**No sé cuando podré seguirlo, ya que durante el colegio mi papá no me dejará usar mucho la compu.**

**Matta ne!!**


	9. Atando los cabos sueltos

**Revisión del cap: (Sí, no lo había revisado antes xD) me di cuenta de que a algunas cosas les faltaban argumento, una parte la cambié porque iba de otra forma, había ideas inconclusas o no había sabido expresarlas en el momento, pero ahora creo que quedo decente (?)**

**Los fics posiblemente los actualize en vacaciones, no antes**

**Sayonara!**

**

* * *

**

Tres meses después, ya había pasado todo, su madre había vuelto a casa, él también, Nanatsu Tsuki había desaparecido…a excepción de Seimei que hasta entonces estaba en la penitenciaría juvenil.

Recorrió con la mirada por cuarta o quinta vez su habitación, buscando algo que le diera ánimo, ya que tampoco podría tener una "conversación" con su madre ya que esta estaba llorando en la cocina siendo consolada por su padre al saber la noticia de su hermano.

De repente recordó de lo sucedido hace unos días después del arresto del Nanatsu Tsuki lo que sólo consiguió que se avergonzará y que sus mejillas se tiñeran un de rojo leve, como una de tantas veces, se sintió como un niño pequeño, pero esta vez la culpa era sólo suya: Soubi se le había declarado y él no supo que responder, siempre supo que cuando uno de sus compañeros lo molestaban con cosas como esas era una broma o algo muy pasajero, pero con Soubi era otra cosa, pues él era un adulto, además de que hace mucho tiempo sentía un cosquilleo con él, pero se sentía inseguro.

Volteó en su cama y se encontró al osito Soubi, la verdad es que cuando era pequeño encontraba mucha semejanza entre el color del osito y el del cabello del rubio (aunque el del último ya era un poco más oscuro) y tal vez su piel, por eso le puso ese nombre al animal de felpa en honor al otro. Tomó al peluche y en un intento de conseguir consuelo, lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras suspiraba. Así estuvo toda la tarde, mirando y a veces arreglando la corbatita del peluche.

En un momento al azar de la noche, se le ocurrió una idea.

-o-

Obviamente los hermanos Zeros seguían viviendo en la casa de Soubi, aunque Ritsuka se hubiera ido de vuelta a la suya, pero antes de pensar vivir "tranquilamente" tenían que hacer algo.

-¡Sagan! ¡Vienen a verte!-Anunció en alto una mujer robusta con ropa de policía, se escucharon unos pasos mientras unos niños se hacían ver cuando la oficial se había ido.

-¿Nagisa-san?-Preguntó un chico pelirrojo, Natsuo, mientras una mujer de cabello azul menta y ojos rojos un poco más claros que los de Youji se dejaba ver detrás de los barrotes usando la ropa a rayas de la cárcel.

-Oh, Youji, Natsuo.-Dijo sin más mirando a los dos chicos con cara de aparente sorpresa y gusto al mismo tiempo

-¡Nagisa-san! ¡¿Nos reconoce?-Esta vez saltó Youji mirando anonadado a la mujer.

-Pues claro, aunque los haya dejado de pequeños, sus características físicas no son muy comunes o confundibles.-Respondió Nagisa mirándolos como si fuera algo obvio.

Youji y Natsuo se miraron entre sí, después se apretaron fuertemente las manos mientras cada uno llevaba agarrado un oso de la manita.

-¿Por qué nos abandonó?-Preguntó Natsuo, mientras pasaba saliva a través de su garganta, mientras seguía apretando más la mano de Youji, quien lo miró.

-Pues…en palabras simples, salieron defectuosos.-

-¿De-Defectuosos?-Repitió Natsuo tartamudeando sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo que defectuosos?-Exclamó Youji visiblemente molesto.

-Bueno, supongo que si están aquí es que se han encontrado con sus "hermanas"-Dijo.-Así que sabrán que fueron genéticamente creados en un laboratorio, pues sucede que algo salió mal y recibí ordenes de…pues…deshacerme de ustedes.-Dijo con aparente vergüenza.-

Youji se quedó en shock, mientras Natsuo estaba procesando la información para después preguntar, ignorando a Youji.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que teníamos de malo?-Preguntó nervioso.

-Pues…-Empezó juntando sus dedos.-Supongo que merecen saber eso, después de todo, ¿qué más puede pasar?-Dijo con cierto tono de ironía, mirando a los chicos- Después de hacer a las Zero femeninas, decidí hacer una versión masculina, por supuesto, intentando hacerlos más fuertes; pero hubo un "error" del que no nos dimos cuenta, gracias a un sabotaje, hasta después de que ustedes nacieran y ya se hubieran hecho genéticamente, mis superiores se enteraron de eso y como el error venía de el primer intento (Las Zero), me ordenaron empezar de nuevo y deshacerme de los otros prototipos defectuosos, es decir, ustedes; aunque no los hubiéramos probado.-

-¡¿Pero qué error?-Gritó desesperado Youji.

-Youji…-Susurró Natsuo al ver la reacción del otro.

-En palabras simples, naturalmente los lazos afectivos de un Zero al otro eran demasiado, como decir, "fuertes", que podrían ser perjudiciales para las "misiones".-Paró un momento, viendo las expresiones de los chicos, Natsuo con una expresión fría y Youji en shock.-Por ejemplo, si alguno de ellos tuviera que llevar a cabo una misión peligrosa, el otro obviamente querría retenerlo, entorpeciendo el sistema, o si hubiera un caso de que uno de los Zeros fuera morir y le pidiera al otro que se fuera, el otro simplemente insistiría en quedarse a ayudarle y sólo retrasarían lo inevitable y cosas por el estilo.

-…-

-No sé por qué, pero siento que debo disculparme con ustedes por haberlos dejado en ese orfanato, pero por una parte, creo que fue lo mejor, si lo que ustedes piensas es que quisieron haber tenido una infancia normal, con sus padres y esas cosas, claramente no la habrían tenido porque los "Zeros" sólo han sido ocupados estos años como prácticamente máquinas, incluyendo las Zeros que escaparon y que ustedes conocieron, obviamente como científica yo nunca podría hacer el papel de una madre.-Finalizó, mirando sin una expresión definida a los dos chicos, ambos con la mirada baja y las cabezas agachadas.

-No importa…-Es escuchó la voz de Youji en un susurró.

Natsuo levantó la mirada hacía su "hermano".

-¿Youji…?-Dijo sorprendido mientras el otro levantaba la mirada igualmente.

-Sólo queríamos saber quienes eran nuestros verdaderos padres, no me hice ninguna ilusión.-Mintió.-Tampoco voy a lloriquear ni a patalear, no soy un niño, aunque al final, supongo que eso no importa ya que, por lo que usted y las esas chicas dijeron, no tenemos nada que podamos llamar padres, aunque de todas formas, fue un placer haberla conocido.-Terminó, con una sonrisa triste hacía la mujer, después miró a Natsuo.- ¿Nos vamos?-

-Youji…-Dijo anonadado mientras veía al otro ponerse en marcha, volteando hacía el otro lado, Natsuo volteó a la científica.- ¡Fue un placer conocerla, Nagisa-san! Dijo haciendo una breve reverencia en señal de respeto.-Mata ne.-Se despidió rápidamente para después empezar a seguir al peli-verde que ya se encontraba a medio camino de salir de la comisaría.

Nagisa, quien había visto lo anterior con ojos sorprendidos, por un momento estiró un poco el brazo como queriendo alcanzarlos con mirada de añoranza, para después volver a su posición de antes y hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

-o-

Youji ya se encontraba caminando de regreso a la casa de Soubi cuando Natsuo lo alcanzó, así que caminaron con aparente tranquilidad, aunque Youji tenía la cabeza baja, mientras Natsuo puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Umm… ¿entonces también salí mal genéticamente del ojo?-Dijo mientras jugaba con su parche en el ojo en su ojo derecho (N/A: Es raro que en todo el fanfic no hubiera puesto nunca la palabra "parche" ^^U), intentando hacer una broma, aunque Youji seguía igual...

-Huh.-

-¿Huh? Tomaré eso como un "tal vez"-

-Umm…Natsuo.-Llamó Youji, con una voz de desgano.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó mirando al otro.

-Párate un rato aquí.-Dijo dejando de caminar, como marcando el punto, para después hacerse a un lado.

-Espero que no sea ninguna de tus bromas.-Dijo riendo Natsuo, colocándose en el sitio.

-No, ninguna.-Dijo aún sin quitar su vista del suelo, parándose frente a Natsuo.

-Youji… ¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó preocupado Natsuo, para después sentir las manos de Youji en sus mejillas.- ¿Eh…?-Fue silenciado por unos suaves labios apoderándose de los suyos, los de Youji.

Natsuo sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, y pudo notar por el calor corporal del rostro del otro, que Youji también estaba ruborizado y probablemente igual de avergonzado.

Natsuo respondió el beso.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Mamá, ya me voy!-Anunció Ritsuka, mientras iba al living-comedor a ponerse los zapatos, poniendo su maletero en una silla.

-Ritsuka…-Iba a decir algo la mujer a su retoño hasta que algo en el maletín le llamó la atención.- ¿Ritsuka?-Llamó la atención del chico.- ¿Lo llevas de paseo?-Preguntó con una sonrisa a tu hijo.

Ritsuka la miró, después a su maletín desde la puerta y se ruborizó.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó con vergüenza aunque sin estar realmente enfadado, a lo que su mamá sólo rió un poco.-Yo…-Tartamudeo con la cara roja.

-Descuida.-Dijo con sonrisa pícara, mientras se acercaba al chico

Ritsuka decidió mejor ignorar eso, mientras sentía sus orejas arder.

-¡Ya me voy!-Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-¡Que tengas un buen día!-Se despidió Misaki.

Una vez Ritsuka se hubo ido, Misaki suspiró.

-o-

En el colegio

Obviamente Ritsuka no se podía concentrar en las lecciones, esperando la hora de la salida, aunque ni siquiera era hora del almuerzo.

-Nee, Ritsuka-kun.-Escuchó la voz de Yuiko.

Volteó hacía la chica, la cual le tiró una leve risita y señalo un punto exacto de su bolso, a lo que Ritsuka se avergonzó de golpe lo que hizo que echará atrás su silla cayéndose.

-Ritsuka-kun, Yuiko-san-Dijo con voz de regaño Shinonome-sensei.

-Gomen Nasai…-Se disculparon ambos, mientras Yayoi los miraba confundido mientras se acomodaba los lentes, aunque ya se hacía una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

-o-

-Ya veo…-Decía el de orejas blancas, las que casualmente se estaban moviendo en ese momento.

-Creo que tengo miedo.-Dijo Ritsuka mientras se mojaba la cara.

-Sólo estás inseguro, después de todo es la primera vez que te pasan cosas así.-Dijo Yayoi, esperando al otro chico de brazos cruzados.-¡Ánimo!-Exclamó de pronto, mientras le tocaba el hombro-Sólo tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo y entonces sólo confiésate.-Dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Mira quien lo dice.-Dijo aún con la cara mojada y roja de vergüenza, mirando al otro chico con cara de ironía, Yayoi sólo se ruborizó, sus orejas se le bajaron al igual que la cabeza.

Encontraron a Yuiko esperándolos afuera del baño.

-¿Ne? ¿Ne? ¿Nani? ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó revoloteando alrededor de los chicos agitando los brazos, mientras Ritsuka estaba con la cabeza baja mientras caminaba.

-¿Yayoi-san?-Preguntó Yuiko buscando respuestas en el orejas blancas acercándose a él, el chico se ruborizó por la cercanía de la peli-rosa, le sonrió diciéndole que todo estaba bien y miró al pelinegro que se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan aquí!-Gritaba un encargado de la limpieza mientras corría tras un par de chicos, los cuales sólo reían mientras agitaban una escoba mojada empapando a los estudiantes que se quejaban, El trío de chicos se detuvo a mirar, hasta Ritsuka había levantado la cara.

-¿Youji…y….Natsuo…?-Dijo Ritsuka con las orejas moviéndosele al identificar a los chicos, uno de pelo verde largo y uno peli-rojo vino medio ondulado.

Los chicos pararon al escuchar a Ritsuka, lo miraron, se miraron entre sí, lo volvieron a mirar y se abalanzaron contra el chico.

-¡Ritsuka-baka!-Dijeron mientras los abrazaban entre los 2.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo no soy un baka!-Exclamó mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre de los Zero, mientras Yuiko y Yayoi los miraban confundidos.

-o-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó cuando Yayoi y Yuiko se había retirado para que hablaran entre ellos, ya después el pelinegro les explicaría.

Ritsuka los llevó al patio.

-Es obvio, estudiamos.-Dijo Youji sorprendiendo a Ritsuka, que agito sus orejas, a lo que Natsuo se rió.- ¿Qué creías que, nos quedaríamos encerrados todo el día en la casa de Soubi?-

-No, no.-Dijo negando con las manos.

-¿O creías que éramos unos delincuentes?-Siguió Natsuo, divertido por la cara de Ritsuka.

-No…es sólo que…-Dijo cambiando su expresión nerviosa repentinamente, a una triste.

-Soubi nos mandó a que te cuidáramos.-Dijo riendo Youji.

-¿Eh?-

-Sip, como él se preocupa taaaanto por ti.-Siguió riendo Natsuo.

Ritsuka miraba confundido sus risas, pero les resto importancia. Los Zeros lo dejaron de abrazar (Ya que lo tenían abrazado de cada hombro) y se pusieron frente al otro tomándose de las manos, los dos llevaban dos blue jeans y playeras estilo marinerito Natsuo de pañuelo rojo y Youji azul, ambos le sonrieron, a lo que Ritsuka sólo les dedico una sonrisa triste y miró abajo.

-Oigan.-Llamó la atención un muchacho enorme, mucho más robusto y grande que cualquier de los tres, dirigiéndose a Natsuo y Youji.-Denme el dinero de su almuerzo, ¿creían que escapándose al lado de la primaria se iban a salvar de mí?-Dijo para después lanzar una carcajada.

-Que molesto.-

-Sí, que molesto.-Dijo Natsuo, rápidamente se "subió" al bravucón quedando sus caras a la misma altura.- ¿Por qué tan agresivo, guapo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!-Exclamó Youji mientras pateaba las piernas del grandullón, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, seguido de Natsuo que lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hacía al frente mientras él se apartaba haciendo que el bravucón comiera tierra.

-Ja, ja, ja.-Rieron ambos Zeros, mientras Ritsuka miraba todavía algo temeroso de que ese sujeto se levantará y los lastimará.

-¡Me las pagarán!-Gritó desde el suelo ya con la cara fuera de la tierra.

Enseguida Youji y Natsuo empezaron a correr.

-¡Adiós, Ritsuka!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo despidiéndose con las manos.

-Adiós…-Dijo él mirando como se iban con el mismo gesto.

-¡Me las pagarán!-Gritaba el grandullón siguiendo a los Zeros, obviamente mucho más rápidos que él.

Ritsuka se quedó un rato ahí pensando, hasta que volvió en sí, decidiendo buscar a Yuiko y a Yayoi.

-o-

-¡Hasta mañana, Ritsuka-kun!-Se despidió alegremente Yuiko, agitando su mano.

-¡Hasta mañana, Aoyagi-kun!-Se despidió Yayoi.

-¡Y suerte!-Agregó la peli-rosa, dándole ánimos al chico.

-Gracias…-Agradeció con un gotón a sus amigos, los cuales voltearon para seguir caminando.

Ritsuka se dispuso a esperar solo, mientras miraba el celular que le había regalado Soubi, todavía se encontraba nervioso al ver al rubio, hasta el punto de empezar a irse a casa con o sin avisarle al otro para que no viniera.

De verdad se estaba comportando como un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo…aún era un niño, ¿cierto?, después de todo, en todo su grado nadie se tomaba en serio una relación…

Sintió algo como un yunque de mental caer encima de su cabeza.

-Eso no excusa que me esté comportando como un idiota…-Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Ritsuka…?-

-¡Ah! ¡Soubi!-Exclama exaltado al no darse cuenta de la presencia del adulto, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sentir su corazón latir apresuradamente.-¡Me asustaste!-

-Gomen, no fue mi intención.-Se disculpó Soubi riendo, mientras las orejas de Ritsuka se bajaban de vergüenza.- ¿Vamos?-

-E-Esta bien.-Tartamudeo, mientras empezaba a caminar, pero vio que el rubio-castaño no lo seguía.- ¿Soubi?-Preguntó, viendo el adulto a la cara y notando la mirada del otro se centraba en su bolso.

En el bolso de Ritsuka, atado en una liga a éste, estaba el osito Soubi haciéndose pasar por un llavero (evidentemente más grande) aunque no dejará de verse lindo.

-¿Qué hace Soubi-kun ahí?-Preguntó el adulto dedicándole una sonrisa al menor, agachándose a su altura.

-Me hace compañía.-Dijo avergonzándose más.-Me siento acompañado cuando estoy con él cerca.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Soubi rió suavemente, para después pararse bien y decirle al chico.

-Vamos.-Dijo empezando a caminar, Ritsuka lo miró unos momentos y lo siguió hasta quedarse al lado de este.

-Soubi…-

-¿Sí?-

-Sobre tu declaración…-Dudó

-No es necesario que me la respondas, Ritsuka.-Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Pero…Soubi…-Dijo el chico.

-Eres muy joven como para tener que preocuparte por esas cosas, fue un error mío, discúlpame.-Se disculpó Soubi volviendo la vista al camino, pero se dio cuenta de que Ritsuka había dejado de caminar, se habían detenido y había bajado la cabeza- ¿Ritsuka?-

-…..-

-¿Ritsuka?-Repitió.

-Soubi…-Dijo en un largo suspiro.-Yo no soy un niño.-Dijo.- ¿No me dije algo totalmente opuesto hace no más de 5 minutos?-Pensó para sí mismo.

-Ritsuka…te equivocas, no importa todo lo que haya pasado, sigues siendo un niño.-Corrigió al chico seriamente.

-Soubi…-

A continuación dio un fuerte inhalo, levantando su cara levemente, por lo que Soubi pudo ver que tenía las mejillas encendida y sin que el adulto se diera cuenta, Ritsuka se acercó a él y reuniendo valor lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando al adulto anonadado.

-¿Ritsuka…?-

-Soubi…yo…¡Suki…da yo! ¡Soubi!-Exclamó Ritsuka apretando el agarre del abrazo mientras sentía su cara volverse completamente roja, mientras el adulto seguía en shock.


End file.
